worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Thisra
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Harladrin: Population 810, mixed elf and human and half-elf. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the Synod of Eight. Harladrin is known for its stone quarry. #Giburh: Population 7700, primarily human, some halfling. The city is defended by a stone wall and a nearby castle. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lady Withburh, though several wealthy aristocrats have significant influence and power. #Heudasi: Population 1000, mixed orc and other monstrous races. The town is a labyrinth of winding, narrow streets and dark alleys. It is ruled by a monstrous tyrant, a female vampire named Gaatha. #Himlonde: Population 4400, primarily elf, some half-elf. The town sits in the fork of a large river. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the elf lord Lionerdhor. #Tyney: Population 90, primarily elf, some half-elf. The village sits upon an island in the middle of a lake. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, known as the Emerald Court. The most prominent tavern in the village is The Sly Maiden. #Giledzadd: Population 1300, mostly dwarf, some other civilized races. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouses. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. #Haarithveit: Population 1000, primarily dwarf, some other civilized races. Most of the town is delved into the sides of a mountainous crag. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, who are secretly backed by a sphinx named Idingin. The most prominent tavern is The Shepherd and Flail, on Lake Road. #Sorlithorp: Population 1800, mixed dwarf and human and gnome. The town sits upon a mountainous crag, accessible by a single bridge. It is governed by a senate of elected representatives, who are secretly backed by a lich named Eildir Garison. #Hredisetr: Population 18000, mixed dwarf and human and gnome. The city is defended by a series of stone walls and gatehouses. It is governed by a consortium of wealthy merchants, known as the Iron Circle. #Salmiklif: Population 21, mixed dwarf and human and gnome. Most of the thorp is delved into the sides of a hill. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, known as the Crimson Court. Salmiklif is the home of a legendary hero, a rogue named Narvi. Divindades Locais Khaders, the God of Perseverance and King of Intrigue, most often depicted as a figure with the head of an elephant, holding a scythe. Bowbar, the God of Deception, who visits in visions as a hideous scorpion with the head of a rabbit. Scarlada, Princess of Perseverance, visible to mortals only as an ancient lady. Bailarrah, Lady of the Deep Places, who appears as a crowned shark with a tail like a snake. Waerkettil, the God of Duty and Intrigue, seen in dreams as a sleeping sage with the head of a swine. The Barren God, who appears as a man with dark eyes, holding a cat. Lindarae, the Goddess of Oceans, seen in dreams as a raven with the shell of a turtle. The Dead Goddess, who appears as a lady holding an obelisk. Celema, the Goddess of Invention and Caverns, visible to mortals only as a winged woman holding a candle. Stanvere, the God of Resistance and Earthquakes, having the form of a mummy-wrapped lord with the head of an owl. Dornyrema, the Goddess of Beauty and the Hunt, having the form of a mother holding a scepter. Elvinda, the Goddess of Agony and the Dawn, having the form of a one-eyed young woman with the shell of a turtle. Encontros